Finding Them
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Sequel to Puppies! Emily is trying to now save her team. Once they are found the nighlok have to come up with a new plan to keep them away from their siblings and Emily. How will Emily save them? Who are the siblings? how can two different nighlok cause the same reaction? How can Emily save the team she cares deeply about? More importantly, how can she, and their siblings, fight?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary: The rangers have gone missing. Now it is up to Emily to find them. She will need help with then nighloks and moogers so she calls upon the younger siblings! But why are they missing for such a long period of time?

(Sequel to Puppies!)

Emily

I got home that day. I told Ji what happened.

"So how can we find them?" I asked him begging to cry. I wish I was taken instead of them.

Can we do a trade?

"What's important right now is we focus on the task at hand. We need to finish this war is the most important. I will have to call backup. Try and locate their samuraizers. You can search for them when you aren't training or battling. Is that clear?" Ji said.

I nodded sadly.

Well this is going to be rough.

"I umm…I have their Samuraizers." I said. Whatever took them clearly knew about those and took it away from them which made me believe a nighlok took them.

"Alright. Emily just get some rest. Backup will arrive tomorrow morning. Until then just relax. I will make some calls and file a missing persons report. Until they are found you need to work harder and you will be appointed leader of this team since you had the most experience." He said. I nodded and went to bed.

The next day

There was a knock at the door. I opened it.

A security agent like guy was there. He had with him 5 teenagers. 3 girls, 2 boys.

2 were wearing red dresses but the other female had pink jeans and a black top.

One of the males were wearing a blue leather jacket and underneath had a white shirt and jeans.

The other male was wearing a green shirt and cargo shorts.

The girls in red, the male in green had brown hair. The guy in blue and the female in pink had black hair.

The girls in red resembled Jayden. The guy in green resembled Mike. The guy in blue resembled Kevin. The girl in pink resembled Mia and Terry.

The girls in red both had long brown hair. The guy in green had a floppy kind of hairstyle. Sort of like Jaydens'. The guy in blue had hair like Kevins. The girl in pink had shoulder lenth straight black hair.

"Hi. I am Rilelle. (Ry-ll-el)" One of the girls in red said.

"I am Brielle. People call me Bree." The other girl in red said.

"My name is Kylie" The girl in pink said.

"My name is Toby" The guy in green said.

"My name is Justin." The guy in blue said.

I nodded really confused.

"Ji!" I shouted.

"Yes?" He shouted back.

"Who did you call?" I asked.

"Their siblings." He said.

"Like Rilelle, Brielle, Kylie, Toby, and Justin?" I asked.

"Yes. Are they here?" He asked.

"I guess." I said gesturing for them to come in. Ji came out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Hello. As you know your older brother or sister has gone missing. They haven't been traced or spotted. You guys are going to be temporary rangers until we can find them." He said.

I nodded.

"Let's do an introduction." I said with a smile.

We went into the common room and started. None of them spoke so I started.

"My name is Emily Ann Suzuki. I am the yellow ranger but my older sister is sick so I took her place. I worked with your older siblings and if you anything like them I know we will be able to find them. Bree, how about you start." I said.

"Well My full name Brielle Kassidy Shiba. My individual friends call me Bree or Ellie or Ella. My friends I share with Rilelle call me just Bree so they don't get us confused. My siblings are Rilelle and Jayden. Rilelle how about you go." Bree said.

"Well clearly by now you should know my full name is Rilelle but people call me Riles or Riley. People who aren't Bree's friend and just mine call me Riley, Riles, Ri-Ri, Elle, Ellie, Ella, or Rilelle. I prefer Riley though at most. Rilelle makes me feel like I am in trouble. Any who, My full name is Rilelle Katelyn Shiba. Our parents wanted our names to be very similar but the first initials to be different. How different can you get with B and R. I am RKS. My sister is BKS. As you can see we are identical." Riley said.

"Toby." I said.

"My name is Toby James Mason. I am little brother to Michael who by the way owes me about 25$. People call me Toby, Little T, which my brother calls me, T-T, and that is about it." He said.

"My name is Justin. My full name is Justin Zachary Jeroe. People either call me J-J, or by my middle name, Zachary but its Zack. I am Kevin's little brother and uhh…Emily. I am nothing like Kev." Justin said. I nodded. You didn't need to tell me that you aren't like Kevin. It was visible enough.

"I guess that leaves me. I am Kylie Nicole Watanabe. People call me Kyles, Kiki, or Nikki. I am Mia's little sister and Emily, I am very sorry that you had to deal with her cooking." She said. I laughed.

"It's not that bad. She had gotten better." I said. She smiled.

"I wish I could taste it now." She said with a tear.

"It's okay. We will find her." I said. I gave her a hug and looked up.

"We will find them all." I said. They smiled.

"That's a promise." I said.

A Few Months Later

It has been 8 months since we met and since everyone has gone missing. I got our current team caught up to speed about Xandred, Dekker, Dayu and symbols. I also told them about the zords.

"Hey Bree. Hey Riles. Where is Kylie?" I asked.

"Looking at pictures of Mia. She is scared about her. She wants her older sister." Bree replied.

"I know…." I wanted them back too. They wanted back their siblings.

"I do too…" I muttered.

"But where are they! We searched everywhere!" Riley cried.

"Yea, where. I hope we find them soon." I said.

Kylie entered with tears on her face.

"She was so beautiful. Emily do you think they…do you think that they…died?" She said in tears.

"No Lee-lee. They're fighters. They don't give up that easily. They are out there. Waiting for us to find them." I said. They smiled.

Just then the gap sensor went off.

We rushed to the fighting scene.

A nighlok stood in front of us.

It had a dark black face and it's eyes medium. We were able to see the color of his eyes. They were swirling with dark red, pink, blue, and green. Its body had many carvings in it. Going through its body was the same thing. All dark colors. Dark red. Dark pink. Dark blue. Dark Green. The arms were thick, and dark. The legs had boots on and were also dark. The carvings went through out its body. The torso was shaped like a cup. The face was like a block.

We stood there about to battle.

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" We shouted.

Now you may be asking how Bree and Riley can both be rangers but they draw the same symbol and use separate morphers we got from the ten-gen gate.

We all stood there, fully morphed.

"There's three red rangers now!" The nighlok cried out. I remembered something. None of the nighlok saw them together. One would be out searching and we used the fact that they were identical to make them believe that these girls aren't related to Jayden. They aren't ready for what Jayden had gone through and is probably being tortured for it. And if this sealing symbol is what the nighlok want these girls can be in danger.

"I thought there was only two. One of them and the older one!" The nighlok exclaimed.

"I just want these rangers gone! I want them all gone!" The nighlok exclaimed.

"Well we just want our family back!" I exclaimed slashing him.

"Well too bad!" He exclaimed slashing me back. Bree and Riley both charged at him doing a slash in the process.

We paused and he backed up toward the gap.

"You wanted them….you can see them." He said. He knocked on the tree.

Jayden, Mia, Mike, and Kevin emerged from the tree.

They lined up in a line. They bowed (like the Japanese way)

"Master." The said in unison.

"JAYDEN!" Bree and Riley shouted.

"MIA!" Kylie shouted.

"KEVIN!" Justin shouted.

"MIKE!" Toby shouted.

They shouted it all together.

I looked in their eyes. I saw black swirls.

"Guys snap out of it!" I shouted at them.

The nighlok smirked. It seemed as if they were blocking us out.

"Just great guys. Just great." I muttered under my breath.

The nighlok then attacked us.

We tried to defend ourselves. I looked over and saw them standing there. I noticed they were all very proud of their 'master' and our enemy.

"It took some time but I finally got them to surrender and obey but finally they surrendered. Once they saw the light…they were excited to join. It just took them time to see it. We are just missing one to join our collection." It said looking right at me as it stroked Jayden's right cheek with one hand. (I really didn't want to type that because that sounded really really err…..inappropriate but it's the face part not the bottom part.) Jayden didn't seem to care.

I looked at them closely. I realized a black eye on Jayden and Kevin. I saw bruises and scratches on all of them.

I feel like Mike surrendered then Mia then Kevin then Jayden. I may be wrong but I feel like that's the order.

The nighlok approached me. It stroked my hair. I froze as I look

Kylie slashed it from behind.

"You took our older sibling and we will get them back. You may already have them but we aren't letting you touch Emily." I heard someone say. My world turned dark. I heard someone scream my name before I fell into someone's arms.

Authors note: Who's arms? And what is going on? Also story title may change. I recommend you follow this so if I do change the title you will still be able to read it. Either that or bookmark this story or me (author) so you can find it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily

"Will she be okay?" I heard. Bree, I instantly thought.

"Yes. She will. She has to!" Kylie exclaimed.

"Don't worry Kiki." I heard Toby say.

"She will survive." I heard Justin say.

"If Emily was awake she would be proud of all of us." I heard Riley say. I mentally smiled. They were working together and didn't let their emotions get the best of them.

"Well we did find our brothers and sister." Bree said.

"Next step is finding out how and why they are acting like that." Justin said.

"Hey Riley, can you do that healy wakey up trick you did when Gabriella wouldn't wake up and we had school?" I heard Bree ask.

"I can try." I heard Riles say.

"The only thing were missing is a smelly shoe." Riley said.

A few moments later Toby spoke.

"Why are you looking at me!"

"Shoe!" Riley ordered. I felt a shoe being placed over my nose.

It stunk.

"I'M UP! I'M AWAKE!" I shouted.

I got up slowly and smiled at them.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well the nighlok approached you. It stroked your hair and you didn't care." Justin said.

You looked into it's eyes as if you had a connection with it. We saw a dark yellow color forming in the carvings of the body." Kylie said.

"Kylie slashed it from behind because it seemed as if it was trying to take control of you. Then you fainted." Bree said.

"Toby caught you." Riley said with a small smile.

"We tried to get you to wake up." Bree said.

"And now we are here." They said in unison.

Toby smiled at me.

He was so cute.

"Emily we need a plan to get our older brothers and sister back." Riley said.

"I know. I was thinking if they had amnesia I had a plan but that won't work because they are being watched by the nighlok so we can't get to them. I guess we will have to come up with a new plan. Justin hand me the nighlok archives." I said.

He handed me the nighlok archives.

I flipped through the pages till I saw the picture of the nighlok.

"According to this he is able to make a human feel like they belong with the nighlok and will want to serve the nighlok. They will go anywhere and do anything as long as if the nighlok are happy. The victims will even kill themselves if it makes the nighlok happy. They will go undercover, if the nighlok feel like the victim can be trusted. They will do anything even if it makes them look stupid. They will attack anyone who harms their master in about 2 months of the time they start to obey (So 2 months of being under control of the nighlok, they will attack anyone who has harmed their master.) There are certain time lines of certain things. They will want to be praised by their master when they have done something correct and scolded when they didn't." I said.

"So that means that…" Brielle said.

"That they are under strict lockdown." I said.

They sighed.

"So how do we save them?" Justin asked.

"It's simple. One of us go undercover. I think one of the female red rangers." Toby said looking at Bree and Riley.

"Why one of us?" Riley asked.

"Because. You are the red rangers little sister. If you try and successfully snap him out of it, as the leader he most likely has more control over them more than Mia, or Mike or Kevin have over the others. Once we get them snapped out of it we will get them out of there. Hope full we will never see that nighlok again." Toby said.

"I nominate Riley." Bree said.

"Why me?" Riley asked.

"You had a strong connection with Jayden." Bree pointed out.

"Well which one us younger?" I asked.

"Riles." Bree said. At the same time Riley said "Me"

"So maybe Riley should go. I mean the younger ones usually get the most sympathy." I said.

"Yeah and the most hurt!" Riley exclaimed.

"Yeah and the most love." Kylie said.

"Also I order you to. Come on! Don't you want your brother back!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah…" She muttered.

"So it's settled. You are going Riley" Bree said.

"ahh…How much I want a twin sister." I said.

"No you don't" Riley and Bree both said.

"Why?"

"It's annoying." Riley said.

"Hey! You love me and you know you do!" Bree said.

I laughed.

"Anyways, just in case you do fall under their control we are going to put a protective symbol on youso you want." I said. Riles nodded.

A few hours later

Everyone was asleep. I was in the kitchen drinking hot cocoa.

Toby came out.

"Hey Em? Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you?"

"Touché."

We started another conversation about Riles getting ready to join them. We both leaned in and kissed.

Authors Note: So Emily and Toby like each other. Don't worry there will be Jemily, Memily, or Kemily later. Haven't decided yet but I may end up leaning towards Jemily. I think Toby may get a crush on someone else after Emily tells him that it was a mistake and everything.

Anyways I think I may let you all pick the couples within the team. Here are the characters:

Kylie

Justin

Toby

Emily

Riley

Bree

Jayden

Mike

Kevin

Mia

Siblings:

Jayden- Brielle, Riley

Mike- Toby

Mia-Kylie

Kevin-Toby

So you can pick the couples except siblings and siblings. There may be slight Temily in the next few chapters but next chapter will be about their captivity and before they were under the spell or influence or whatever. So no older brother with sister or things like that but you can do Kylie and Mike. It doesn't matter. The couples will develop more throughout the story. So pick the couples you want in a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: We lost a supporter of Jemily yesterday. They want Temily…..*Wipes away tear with hanker chief* Oh well. There will be slight Temily in this chapter and in the next few ones. THEN JEMILY! I will be throwing a party when we do. I was reading some of the chapters of The Reincarnated and well…this…and I found a lot of errors but they are easy errors to understand so I am not bothering with them for now because I am hanging out with a friend today….. Also this story may be changed to _**Saving**__** Them**_tomorrow at latest. So you can bookmark my profile to find it or bookmark the story or whatever. I am giving you a day's notice.

Emily

"Okay Riley wear this necklace at all times. It will be hidden in your clothes but it keeps you from falling under the spell. Once you get Jayden saved get him to safety and call us. We will leave more necklaces out in certain hiding spots. We will let you know once you got him." I said. She nodded.

Now we are waiting for the gap sensor to go off. I went to go and find Toby. I need to ask him stuff.

Yes, I do like him. I don't know why but ever since Jayden has gone missing I started to develop a crush on Toby. He made me feel less lonely. Besides I know who has a crush on who.

Bree likes surprisingly Mike.

Riley likes Justin.

Justin likes Riley. Yes I did encourage them to ask each other out. Man they take on nighloks but they are scared to commit their feelings to one another. Wow.

Toby clearly likes me.

Kylie says she has a crush on 2 guys. Jayden (which Bree and Riley are disgusted by….) and Toby.

So yeah it's pretty simple….sort of. Okay, it's not.

"Hey, Lily." Did I mention Toby calls me that? No? Oh well he does. I find it sort of cute because I was starting to not let anyone call me Em or Emmy. It brought back painful happy memories. I once accidently snapped at Kylie when she called me Em.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Em? Can you hand me the picture frame?" Kylie asked. We were hanging up their age progressions we just recently gotten. We hang it on the walls so we don't forget, and if we seem them around town we know what they may look like. _

"_Don't call me Em!" I snapped._

"_Why? What's wrong?" She asked sounding concerned. _

"_It's what Nike, Jayden, Mia, and Kevin used to call me. It brings back painful memories. They are happy but I am not happy right now and same with them." I said slowly. She nodded and immediately understood._

_After that no one called me Em or Emmy. _

Riley and Bree called me Millie and Emily.

Kylie called me Emily, Ily.

Justin called me Earth. He said because my first name begins with E and my symbol is Earth.

Toby called me Lily and like Justin, they came up with the nickname together), Earth.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you sort of want to be…if you want to umm….if you would like to be….no that's not how to ask. Here let's try this."-_Just like Mike. Hilarious_ I thought-"You have bright hair like the sun. You have the deepest eyes that reach into the most amazing soul. You have the greatest personality. My heart beats a million times when you smile. You make me happy by just being near me. Will you do me a favor and be mine?" He asked.

I smiled. That was SO romantic!

"Yes, Toby! A million time's yes!" (okay I don't know how to even respond to that but um…yeah that is Emily for you she seemed a little OOC for that but oh well)

"I wonder what Mike will say." I heard someone say. I looked over and saw Kylie.

"If you stay quiet I will too." I said with a laugh.

"10 bucks?"Bree said.

"Where do you guys come from?" I said playfully.

"Bree and I are from Vanbord." (made up city near Paranorma city) Riley said.

"Wait what school did you go to!" Kylie said.

"We were in the same class, Kylie!" Bree said with a laugh.

"Well I am from Oakland" Toby said.

"My house." Justin said.

"You and Kevin are complete opposites!" I said.

"No kidding!" Justin said.

"If he was Justin and you were Kevin you could have been JK. As in Just Kidding." I said.

"Yeah." Justin said with a smile.

"How do I survive with you guys. You are nothing like I am used to." I said shaking my head.

"Hey you're dating Toby, Bree, Riley and I are your best friends and Justin is what makes our team complete and also he is an amazing chief." Kylie said.

"True. Plus do you know what else is funny." I said.

"What?" They said just as the gap sensor went off.

"That Riley is going to join the nighlok." I said with a smile.

"Great…." Riley muttered.

"Let's go." I said and we ran to give Riley away.

TIME SKIP

We arrived at the location.

The same nighlok was standing there.

We were getting ready to morph. On cue Riley stopped us.

"I can't do this…" She muttered.

"Riles. It's to save him!" I argued.

The nighlok too took notice of this.

"I know but how can I fight when my brother's life is at stake!" Riley said with tears. She stepped away from the line we were in and turned to face us.

"Riley. We need your. Your brother needs you!" I said.

"I have an offer for this girl." The nighlok said coming closer. He whispered something in her ear.

(It will switch back to Emily but Riley so you can see what is said)

Riley

He came up from behind me and put his hands on my shoulder.

"Well child. You want to see your brother, I will let you. Just come with me." The nighlok whispered into my ear. I nodded.

Emily

She nodded. The nighlok fell for it. The nighlok started to take her back to the gap.

"RILEY! NO!" We screamed.

"I want my brother! Bye Bree. Bye Millie. Bye Justin. Bye Toby." She said turning around to face us then entered the gap with the nighlok. I smiled.

_They fell for it_.

Authors note: This is really strange because I had a story called: Surrender Red Ranger and it is sort of similar to this. Except they weren't kidnapped. Jayden kind of left and then somehow everyone else got mixed in and Cody had to save them. This brings back strange memories.

Jayden

Our master entered. He had a teenage girl with him. She had long brown hair and blue eyes.

I followed Master to the 'Control' room, as he calls it, and he forced the girl into this chair. It held her head straight, kept her arms on the arm rest, her legs tied to the leg stands, and she was un-able to move. It was 1 out of 5 chairs. We would sit in these chairs if Master needed us to. He called them sessions.

"You. Watch this girl. If she says anything don't listen."

That brought back a memory.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in a chair when I woke up. My head was restrained and so was the rest of my body._

"_Who is here?" I asked. I figured maybe someone was here._

"_Mia." She groaned in pain._

"_Mike" He coughed out._

"_Kevin" He cried out._

_I waited a minute to see if Emily was here. No one said Emily._

"_Emily?" I asked. No response._

"_Let's hope Emily can find us and save us. If they say anything about Emily not being able to save us don't listen. Don't listen to anything they say." I said._

_I was first to take a beating because at that moment a nighlok entered. (_The nighlok described earlier but the colors aren't in the creases)

_I was punched and kicked. I would be for the next few weeks._

_A few weeks later._

_Mike and Mia had already given in. They would stand up there and help their 'master' beat us and get us to join them. The only reason we haven't given up is hope and we were running out of it._

_A few days later Kevin was caught at his weak moment. He joined. _

_A few weeks later (_So it's been about 12 weeks since they went missing)

_I joined._

I shook my head as my master left.

"Jayden. I'm scared." She said with tears.

"What's your name? State your name and business." I ordered.

"Really? My name is Riley. My full name is Rilelle but people call me Riles or Riley. Some call me Ri-Ri, Elle, Ellie, Ella, or Rilelle. I prefer anything but Rilelle. And as my business it's uhh…" She said.

Riley

"Really? My name is Riley. My full name is Rilelle but people call me Riles or Riley. Some call me Ri-Ri, Elle, Ellie, Ella, or Rilelle. I prefer anything but Rilelle. And as my business it's uhh…" I said.

Do I tell him I am a ranger? And why is he so formal?

"I am your little sister Jayden." I said.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I AM NOT YOUR OLDER BROTHER!" He snapped at me.

"You're….You're scaring me Jayden." I cried.

He hesitated.

"Stop calling me that…" He muttered.

I wasn't giving up. Clearly something is making him believe his name isn't Jayden so the more I say it the more I am breaking down that barrier.

"Jayden. Please. I need you. Bree needs you, We all need you. We love you Jayden. We want our brother back." I said.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it! Stop It! Stop It!" He said really quickly.

By now a girl who looks like Kylie, a guy who looks like Justin, a guy who looks like Toby have entered with some nighlok and Xandred. I gulped.

(So there names are just going to be backwards.)

"What is wrong Nedyaj?" Xandred said glaring at me.

"I did nothing!" I snapped.

Wait did they just say Nedyaj? Isn't that Jayden backwards?

"Just get her under your control!" Xandred snapped at the nighlok. The nighlok came up to me and stared in my eyes.

"She is just as troublesome as they were before we got them under control." I heard Xandred mutter.

I was too busy fighting off the spell to deal with it but soon it consumed me.

Authors Note: So what is up here? Longest chapter I have ever written in my life!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bree

I miss my sister. She should be here with me. Same with my brother.

Emily says that everything will be okay. I detect something. It's like a twin sense and something has happened. Is it weird that I am thinking of all this in a british accent? (I don't know why but I love british accents)

Anyways, I want to protect my younger sister and my older brother. (still thinking about this in an british accent-BB)

Riley please be okay. If something happens to you mom would kill me and I would be without a best friend. (So this is a little look in into the sisters life without samurai)

I may have yelled at you at school or never acknowledged you when you talk to me but I cared about you. We may have shared friends and the same family. We may have shared our clothes and the life together. I never did bother talking to you. I would kill just to see you again. And not at the nighlok's side.

Riley

I lined up with the others.

I looked at master. He smiled at me.

"You will all help bring down the rangers, You will all bring down the yellow ranger. You will bring down all the rangers. I just know it. You guys are the elite team. We have 2 red rangers but no yellow. Yellow was useless any ways." Master said pacing back and forth. We bowed and walked back to our quarters. We smiled and look around at us.

"Were home. We are home." Jayden muttered.

I looked at him upset.

"What?" He said in a monotone voice.

I wanted to say: 'I want my family back…' but I couldn't

"So? What's the problem?" Jayden snapped.

I didn't respond.

"Don't say anything unless you're going to speak up! Take that as a lesson!" Jayden said slapping me across the face. I was about to cry. That wasn't like Jayden. Jayden would care about me. I heard something hit the ground. It was a jewl. They didn't seem to notice it.

(Alright because I can't get the British accent thing I may make them slightly British….okay nevermind. I have a dare for myself tomorrow. :))

He looked in my eyes as I turned back to him. He then looked at his hands. Mike and Kevin got up.

"Is she causing problems?" Mike asked.

"N-No. Ekim, we need to bring her up-world. She needs to leave." He said looking at me.

"Alright, you're the leader. Aim, Nivek, let's go. Grab Yelir" He said.

I looked at Jayden. He smiled at me.

"You will go home." He mouthed nicely.

"No! I won't. Can't you guys see what he is doing to you all!" I snapped.

"We love our master! So do you! You can't speak of him like that! Right, Nedyaj?" Mike asked.

"Yea…Right…." He muttered the last part.

"But can I please get some…water?" I said looking around. Mike nodded.

"Fine. You got 5 minutes."

"Nedyaj. You will help me." I said. He nodded. We went to the island and started collecting water.

"Riley, you are going home. It's dangerous here for you." He said.

"Jayden, we all need you. Emily can't lead t he team as easily as you can. Bree and I don't want to be the red rangers. We need you Jayden. We all do. Please." I pleaded.

He sighed.

"Okay. Fine let's go…" He said.

I smiled. I morphed and gave him the samuraizer. He morphed and we dived into the water.

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" I heard. It was muffled.

We got to the human world and started to run.

When we reached the Shiba house we slowed down. We got inside and saw everyone.

"RILEY! JAYDEN!" Emily and Bree shouted.

"RILEY!" Everyone else shouted.

Bree and Emily were the first ones to hug Jayden and I. Emily and Bree hung unto Jayden longer.

"No offense but you sort of smell." Bree said.

"Like bad." I said.

"Really bad." Emily said.

Toby came up to Emily and wrapped an arm around her. I smiled.

"What about the others?" Jayden asked.

"We have no clue. We will have to lure them out. And we got an advantage. Siblings. Who else knows them better than siblings?" Emily said with a smirk.

"Riles. I am really sorry about slapping you. It wasn't me. It was that spell. I am really sorry Riles." He said facing me.

"No. It wasn't you. It was jewels. Maybe that's what will help us. We will have to get it off them or steal it…" I said thinking.

"RILEY! Clorox! It will destroy the jewels or chemicals or whatever is on it to make them act that way!" Kylie shouted from the corner. I nodded.

"Once question. Who are all of you? Seriously." He asked.

"Kylie, I am Mia's little sister."

"Toby, I am Mike's little brother."

"Justin, I am Kevin's little brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emily

He's back. He is home. Now we have to get the others.

"What if we had one of you guys get hurt?" I asked.

"Like what? Killing us?" Kylie asked.

"No. It's too big of a risk. Like us attacking one of you to snap one out."

"But what if it doesn't?" Justin said.

"It should. We just need the right person….in the right place….in the right time…. Jayden?" I asked.

He sighed.

"The time we were all weak was the day, and time we were taken or the day and time we joined the nighlok fully." He said.

"What days were that?" I asked.

"Mike and Mia were both 111 days after we were taken. Kevin was 221 days I was 242 days."

I quickly calculated the dates.

"Mike and Mia are tomorrow. Kevin is in a few days" (This isn't exact but still. Just to show how hard they fought.)

We got ready for the day. Toby kissed my forehead.

Riley

I walked over to Justin. He grabbed my hand gently and smiled at me.

"I Love You" He mouthed. I smiled and kissed him.

(Yay! Jiley!)

Emily

I don't know. I like Jayden but I like Toby. I just I don't know. Kylie likes Toby too! It's one of those things. You don't go after your best friend's boyfriend or crush. Or your best friends brother. What kind of trouble am I in? I can't date Jayden because I am friends with Brilelle and Rilelle. I can't date Toby because I am friends with Mike.

Who do I choose?

Authors Note: Who do you want her to choose. PM me or Review.

Random Fact: Don't you hate it when people will do a story and it's never and won't ever be complete? I hate that especially if I like it. (I will never leave any of my stories incomplete. I may not be able to update tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emily

I picked up the pictures I had with both boys. I seemed more happier with Toby. Was it the fact he had all the qualaties of Jayden just without the strictness? Or was he like Mike but much more of a hard worker? Maybe it's both but a Toby version. Toby. I like Toby.

We were getting ready for battle now. We are going to lure them out. I entered the recovery room to find Jayden still in the bed. We had discovered he had burns on his sides. Most likely the others do too.

"Hey, Em, I should warn you that it may not work. The nighlok sends them to the control room and locks them in on the days they were taken and joined. He already knows that we get weaker on the day. It's when our true spirits fight back because they have the advantage. He will most likely only send Kevin out to deal with you." Jayden said.

"Well maybe they will hear their younger siblings and fight back harder. But anyways, a siblings bond is more stronger than anything. Didn't you feel anything when you saw Bree and Riles in the suit or screaming your name with tears?" I asked.

"Slightly. I had an urge to go and comfort them, tell them everything will be alright but I heard a voice in my head. It was saying that they weren't related to me and I was going to eternally serve master. It said I should be happy that I wasn't related to them and said things about them that weren't true." He said with a sigh.

"Like?" I asked.

"Like that Bree was blind, reason was because I slashed her eyes or something and that I would be guilty and forced to take care of her. Because I had 2 sister they said Riley was going to forever hate me and she would gladly destroy me when she gets that chance. They said they would protect me. They said that all our younger siblings and you were blind or some random excuse when we saw them through a gap or thought about them or whatever. It was to keep us in." he cried out.

"But those girls love you. Kylie loves Mia, Toby loves Mike, and Justin loves Kevin. None of them would hurt you or even think about it." I said.

"I know." He said with a puff.

"Did you know what kind of damage you guys leaving did to them? Kylie moped and wasn't as cheerful as she is now! Justin wanted to protect me because he didn't want to lose me (A little bit of Justin and Emily there….), Toby wasn't as tough as he is now, Bree didn't want to shop or do anything-" He cut me off.

"Brielle? The same Brielle Kassidy Shiba sitting in the living room? Are you sure we are talking about the same Bree, my little sister?" He asked.

"Yes. She didn't go shopping whenever I tried to get everyone out of the house to stop moping because I figured we would find you. Riley on the other hand felt like she sort of had to toughen up but when we were inside she was basically our little sister." I said.

"Yeah…Bree isn't exactly the type to be like that." He said.

'Yeah but they are back to normal because we have hope now. For months we couldn't track you down and now we got 1 of you back and just need the others…. You gave us all a huge amount of hope that no matter what can't tear it down." I said.

"Possibly. Well I am going to go and get Bree and Riley ready for their first battle." He said.

"First? Jayden they been in like 153 battles." I said.

"They have?" He asked confused.

"Yeah. Some taunted us with the fact that you may be dead and I don't know, when we did our first battle only Bree came…just in case…but then they started to talk about you guys saying you were dead and apparently we butt dialed her and she heard the whole thing. The next attack she insisted she came because she needs to protect us. We weren't going to send her in unless Bree was sick or injured which happened and Riley took her place but they both battled in the second battle and there forth."

"Riley did that?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Very Brave." He praised.

"She is Jayden. You just got to give her a chance to prove it."

"I do!"

"She told me when you were little you wrapped them up in bubble wrap just to go bike riding on training wheels! She told me that when they were kids you used to put them on leashes just to go to the park. Baby Leashes!" I said with a laugh.

"And I still stand by my decisions. She was always the one to fall or trip and if she falls and trips Bree can be nearby." He said with a goofy grin.

"But Riley is strong. She was amazing in battle along with her sister. You got to give them some kind of credit!" I begged.

"After all, Riley did volunteer to get me out of there so you guys can save the others." He said. I nodded. I wasn't going to tell him we forced her to go.

"But please tell them they are amazing. They are in their rooms very depressed."

"Rooms? We only have enough for 5 rangers. Not 6" He stated.

"Mentor had one built one so Riley can have her own room. I will go and get them so you can cheer them up." I said. He nodded.

I went to their rooms and knocked.

"Who is it!" I was surprised to hear 2 voices snap.

"It's me. Emily. Can you come to the recovery room?" I asked.

"Fine." They sighed. They opened the door and we walked to the recovery room. When we got there Jayden was staring out into space.

"Jayden!" I said.

He didn't respond.

He snapped back in. I saw something glow in his eyes.

He is not fully snapped out yet.

Riley

I saw a look in his eyes. Something that said 'watch out, I am coming after you' and I was completely terrified. Where was my older brother?

"Jayden?" I asked.

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Jayden said through deep breaths.

Emily

I quickly pushed them out of the room.

"Jayden?" I peeped out.

"You are just what my master wants!" He said. I noticed her ogt out of the bed and started to come closer to me.

"You can't escape me Emy. Master wants us home." He said with an evil grin. I backed up to the door.

"TOBY! JUSTIN! BREE! RILEY! KYLIE! HELP!" I screamed. He covered my mouth. I heard running. I heard footsteps.

He smiled as he locked the door behind me.

He looked at the window as he picked me up.

I kicked and flailed. The door came crashing down and they appeared, fully morphed, as they attacked Jayden. As quick as he slipped into the trance, he slipped out and was screaming in pain.

Authors Note: What happened?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emily

We were all finally ready for battle. We ran to the scene all prepared.

"MIA! MIA! HELP!" Kylie shouted.

"MIKE! MIKE! WHERE ARE YOU!" Toby screamed.

We ran out and started to fake attack them. There were symbols on them to protect them.

I smiled as the gap began to glow and I hear Mia and Mike grunting to get out.

"Come on guys, you can do it" I thought.

Mike and Mia suddenly emerged from a gap and blocked Bree and me from hitting Kylie and Toby.

"Don't touch them!" They snapped.

"Mia! Mike!" I said happily running to hug them. I happily hugged them.

I noticed a necklace on them. I pulled it off of them and smashed it.

"Mia!" Kylie said.

"Kylie!" Mia said happily going to hug her.

"Mike!" Toby said.

"Tobes." Mikes said. (Toe-B-S)

They gave each other a man hug and a handshake.

Kevin came out with a nighlok. Kevin seemed aggravated. The nighlok had a smirk on its face.

"Get them, Nivek." The nighlok ordered. Kevin raised his sword and started to attack Bree, Toby, Justin, Kylie, Riley, and I.

Once we were disabled, and Mia and Mike were out of energy to attack Kevin, Kevin restrained Mike while the nighlok Grabbed Mia. Mia tried to escape but was too out of energy to escape. Mike was practically out cold. I was trying to get up. I wasn't going to let my friend take my other friends. Especially if that friend was serving the nighlok and wanted to make sure I never see them again.

"Now we just need the red one back. Is he hiding somewhere? Nedyaj? You there?" The nighlok said.

"LET THEM GO!" Jayden screamed jumping off a ledge and stepping on the nighlok with a flying kick.

He landed in a crouched position. He held his head. I saw the nighloks' eyes turn a dark black.

"JAYDEN!" I screamed.

I pulled myself in between Jayden and the nighlok, hoping that maybe it will block Jayden from his rays of….something or other. Jayden stood up and immediately attacked me. He walked over to the nighlok and took Mia. The nighlok smirked as they left through a gap. The nighlok last.

The last thing I noticed was my whole team was passed out. Then I fell into darkness.

? POV

I watched from afar. I saw the girl with blonde hair pass out. I took a deep breath as I walked over to them. I saw identical twins, 2 males, and 2 other girls. I looked at them. Were they magical too?

I quickly shook awake 3 of the girls. The twins and the Asian girl.

"Hi, My name is Summer after my orangish tinted hair. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Who are you?" One of the twins said.

"Summer. You should probably get some help. All of you are very much injured. You have to let my mother help you." I said. My mother was a doctor.

"Umm…Thanks but we have a doctor." The Asian girl said.

"But you need immediate attention!" I argued.

"Were fine" The other twin said. Suddenly something appeared.

"What is that!" I said pointing at the monster.

"Get back!" They said.

"It's a nighlok, isn't it?" I said with a smirk.

"What are you?" They asked trying to keep me from the nighlok.

"A human child! I am only 8! But I am one of those samurai guardians. Every other generation in my family has some special power." I said.

"Like?" They asked.

"Many." I said. I crawled under them and stood in front of them. I held my hand out (like a stop signal) at the nighlok. The nighlok grew weak. It dried out quicker. It then ran back to the gap.

"What are you?" They asked as I turned to face them."I told you. A human child who is 8 years old. My grandmother worked with the 15th generation power rangers. She worked as a defense. Then her powers were passed down to me. I have others like prediction, body control, et cetera." I said.

"Maybe you can help us get our family back." The twins said.

"So those teenagers that left through the gap were your family? According to the samurai rules the same family can't all be rangers. It has to be 1 child per family. I barely understand you identical twins." I said.

"Were not that identical. In fact I consider us fraternal." One of them said.

"Yah well the matching clothes, hairstyles, attitude, personality, jaw line, eyes, height, len-" I was cut off.

"Get on with it."

"length, et cetera, states otherwise." I finished off.

"Well we may seem identical but we are completely opposite!"

"Right now I can already tell who the bossy one is." I said.

Jayden

"Now that the samurai know they are alive and that 2 are weak at the moment we need to get a hidden abandoned location." Master said.

"Oo Ah Oo, how about the abandoned warehouse? It has a gate and sliding locking doors to keep those pesky rangers out. We can deliver Sanzu river water to keep them hydrated and food to feed them?" Octaroo asked. Master nodded. He ordered us to follow him as he left into the water to meet up with a huge army of moogers.

Authors Note: So sorry I made you all wait long. My sister made a bet with me that I had to stay off of writing a whole day (A WHOLE DAY!) or else I had to quit fanfiction. I won so here I am! I thought you can wait one more day instead of me never updating! I did feel like I was dying though. :l


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Summer

We got to get those teens back. I can sense the energy of any living thing, negative or positive, and this team, this family, is breaking down piece by piece. I need to warn their mentor. Every ranger team should have a mentor. It's just common sense.

They took me back to their house after we got everyone awake. I was mentally drained. I felt weak.

We got inside and I saw their mentor.

"They are getting depression. They need help. They are starting to get negative." I muttered.

"First, who are you?" He asked.

"Summer Springs. Pleasure to be in your acquaintance. Next, they are getting sick. They are in depression! They need help. I swear if they keep this up, they may not realize it, but they themselves will want to join the nighlok!" I snapped. Then there was a knock at the door. In rushed one of the twins.

"Riley is gone!" She exclaimed.

"This isn't good, is it?" I asked no one.

No one responded.

"Did she leave a note as to of where she is going?" Their mentor asked.

"Yea, this is it." She said handing their mentor the note. He read it…..

Authors Note: So I am desperate to know! Who is YOUR favorite character? (I really like Riley, Bree, and Kylie in this story) and what are your favorite couples that are so far in this story (Temily, Jiley, and that's it) because I really want to know who there should be more of.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Justin

Riley? She is gone? This can't be. Riley would never leave.

Suddenly my phone lit up. I quickly answered it.

"Justin? It's me. Riley." Came through.

"Riley? Are you okay? Where are you? Your sister is going nuts and Summer is warning us to stay away from nighloks and relax!" I warned.

"Well don't tell anyone anything. I need to find my brother. My nightmares are getting worse-" She immediately stopped.

"Nightmares? Riles you didn't tell me anything about your nightmares. What is going on Riley?" I asked sounding worried.

"Well, every time I go to sleep I have a nightmare. It's Jayden, Bree, Emily, or a nighlok. They keep saying that I will join the nighlok. They say because Jayden joined him, the strongest one, that I will easily fall to the nighlok. Jayden said he wanted me over there with him. Bree keeps saying that I am too weak, that I was too easy of a target. Emily keeps judging me to Bree or Jayden and I am never my own person. I try running but in the end…I join the nighlok!" She cried.

"But then my parents appear and I am beaten. They claim I betrayed humans everywhere by promising the nighlok to join."

"It'll be alright. I won't let that happen. I promise you Riley. You need to come home now." I pleaded.

"Alright. Wait, I see a fire…..it's a camp fire but looks as if it's near a abandoned warehouse. I see a lot of…OH MY GOD! Justin! Tell everyone to meet me down at the abandoned warehouse next to the old mill! Now! GO GO GO!" She exclaimed.

We hung up.

I ran to find Mentor, and the rest of the team.

"I just talk to Riley! She said to meet her at the abandoned warehouse!" I said quickly. I ran out the door and to the warehouse to be stopped at the hill by Riley. I saw what she saw. A huge army of moogers…..

Authors Note: My favorite characters are so Riley and Bree. They are just a great pair (will be shown in bloopers later….) Here is a secret tip about these 2:

One time, Bree had to go to the hospital for surgery and Riley requested to have the same surgery, tosil removal.

Another time Riley needed temporary glasses. She started off on them and hated them. So Bree got some of those 3-D movie glasses, punched the lenses out, and instant free glasses!

Ahh great sibling bonds….. (I think for the next few chapters I will put some random facts…)

Riley's favorite Fruit: Apples

Kylie's: Banana

Toby's: Coconut

Justin's: Tomato.

Bree's: Pineapple


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Authors Note: Usually I work on the oldest story (in this case, The Reincarnated, any of you read it?) but I have a great idea I need to get down first.

Emily

We started to fight them moogers. Whatever they are protecting is in _**THAT **_warehouse. I quickly saw a flash of Jayden as I tried to look through the windows.

"Guy's! Our family is in there!" I called out. Over the last few months they been gone we gotten closer. We all considered each other siblings. We had arguments, and doubts. We had friendships, and bonds. We were like any siblings.

"Go and save them Emily. We will hold off these moogers!" Toby shouted back with a smile.

"Go. I can't wait to see Kevin." Justin said as he went over to Riley.

"Bring Jayden back safe." Bree said.

"Bring them all back safe." Riley said.

"Call us if you need us." They said in unison. I smiled and nodded as I slashed through some moogers guarding the door. I yanked, pried, and pulled on the door. I then fell on it. The door opened.

I saw Jayden, Mia, Mike, and Kevin all having swords in a defensive pose.

"Guys, It's me, Emily." I said with a smile demorphing.

"We know." Jayden said. They didn't put their swords down.

"Can you put the swords down?" I asked.

"You're the enemy. How do we know you won't pull something over us?" Kevin asked.

"Because, I am your friend!" I argued.

"You are not our friend. You want to destroy our master!" Mike spoke.

"Come on guys, think! Remember something, anything! When was the last time you were happy!" I pleaded.

"The day my sister was born…" I heard Mia mutter.

"Aim! Don't listen to her!" Jayden said slapping her across the face. Mia whimpered.

"Please guys, Can you just take a moment and think!" I snapped.

They hesitated and then fell to their knees. I saw a dark black, with a purple haze at the edges, aura coming from their body.

"I think they just did…." _**THE**_ nighlok said emerging from a gap. His arm was out as if he was signaling for them to freeze.

"Let them go!" I shouted at it. I gripped my sword that was still in my hands. I immediately struck him. He retaliated. My back ended up towards him as he forced his finger (I am going to tell you where. If you push your right ear lobe down find the bone near it, then go to the edge of it to find the soft spot. Don't hit it or anything because it really hurts. At least for me it dose but it's a pressure point.) on my pressure point on my neckish part.

I started to lose my touch to reality as I fainted.

Jayden

I looked up after the pain though. It was strange, I felt a memory return but it was only a piece of it. I couldn't process the whole thing. More importantly, both of them.

_Flashback_

_I was just finishing cleaning up the Shiba house. My mom, father, and Ji were coming home from the hospital. A while earlier I named both of the girls. Lauren and I both wanted their named to rhyme. So did our parents. They wanted it to be Ally and Abby. But Lauren and I wanted it unique, different, but at the same time, the same. So we picked nicknames we liked. I liked Riley. Lauren liked Bree. So it was Brielle and Rilelle. Brielle Kassidy Shiba. Rilelle Katelyn Shiba. They were identical twin girls. I heard the key in the door and ran to the table to pretend to be playing Chess with Lauren. Did I mention I was 4? My party was a few weeks ago. Lauren had taught me to play Chess. _

"_Checkmate!" She said immediately as our parents walked in. I quickly glanced at the pre-set board she had did since she finished her set of chores we had did. I realized she set it up for her to win. I looked at with a face that read 'I know what you did.' _

_Our parents came in and were each holding a baby carrier with a baby in it. I looked at them both and saw…._

_DIFFERENT FLASHBACK_

_It was the girls 5__th__ birthday. Their party was in a few days. They came out and made breakfast. I looked at each of them. Something was different. _

"_Who is who?" I asked._

"_Riles is in pink." The one, Bree, in blue said._

"_Bree in blue." The one, Riley, in pink said._

"_Okay, well today Lauren and I are taking you to the park. So you 2 be ready by noon. Okay?" I asked. They loved the park. Their eyes brightened. _

_They smiled, nodded and ran off to their room. _

_TIME SKIP_

_I saw my sisters play tag with each other. This specific park had a pool in it. They ran off and I went to the pool to tan. _

"_HELP!" I heard. I turned to see Riley in the deep end. She was drowning. I quickly got up to have Bree and Lauren push me in. I ignored that and swam to Riley. She wasn't drowning._

"_I really hate you 3." I said with a laugh. _

"_But we love you Jaydee" Lauren said with a laugh._

_I swam to the edge._

"_Bree, Lauren can you help me up?" I asked. They reached their hands out as I pulled them in. Eventually we got….._

Present

I looked up to see a knocked out Emily. I remember master telling us not to trust this girl, or anyone on the outside. Just to trust each other, the nighlok, and the moogers. Our master said that they wanted to destroy us and that the nighlok looked out for us.

Anyways, we tied Emily up and tied her to some of the pipes in the warehouse.

A little while later, some moogers brought in the knocked out rangers. (Jayden, Mike, Mia, and Kevin know their names but don't really fully understand that they are related. They refuse to believe it because the nighlok tell them to ignore this feeling.)

We tied them up and tied them to the poles.

Emily woke up first.

Emily

I looked around. I saw Jayden, Mike, Kevin, and Mia away from us with the nighlok. They looked happy. I tried to move my arms till I realized they were tied. I looked to my right and saw Toby, Riley, and Kylie. I looked to my left and saw Bree, Justin, and Toby. (So in this order, looking at them from left to right its: Kylie, Riley, Toby, Emily, Bree, Justin, and Toby.)

The nighlok noticed I was awake and approached me. He held my chin tightly, forced me to look at him, applying pressure.

"She will be an excellent addition." The nighlok said enthusiastically.

"She definitely would. Without her the rest of the rangers will have no one to lead them. It's just a fact." Jayden said.

"Yeah, she has more experience than the rest of them. Before you saved us we were one of them. After that it just left her. She needed to lead the team because she has the most time of fighting us. Master, Will you save her? It will destroy the team making them easier to attack. She will help us fight them. Will you save her?" Mia begged.

"Children, Children! Relax. Do you really want her to join you?" The nighlok asked. They nodded with a smirk.

He forced me to keep my attention on the nighlok. I closed my eyes as his turned a dark black. I kept concentrating on the samurai life and my 'sisters' and 'brothers' hoping that this was just a nightmare. Please be a nightmare. Let me wake up to Jayden training, Kevin scolding us when we do something that conflicts with his knowledge of the samurai life, Mike playing pranks, and Mia cooking. Just please. Let this never happen in my life! Let this be some nightmare and never happen!

"LET HER GO! STOP IT!" I heard someone scream.

Authors Note: Who do you want to scream it? The only reason why I ask you is this story can go into to totally different directions so I will give you 2 choices:

-End the story already!

-Keep it going!

You choose!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Authors Note: So I decided that I need to end some of my stories really fast. I need time this summer to myself (not that I hate you but I have like 80 packets I need to finish) and it would be better for me to concentrate. I also need to write the sequel for It All Began With Facebook, and I need to finish The Reincarnated (Another story by me. I do 2 at once so my evenings are busy) and I am thinking about doing a sequel for Never The Same (my full house story) so I may do a sequel but that is explained in the end. The sequel is the least of my worries

Emily

I opened my eyes. I have processed the voice. It was Jayden, Bree, Riley, Toby, Kylie, and Justin. Jayden? I looked around and saw he wasn't here. Mia was watching _me _now.

I looked around and noticed I was by myself.

"tsk tsk tsk…..I really enjoyed fighting you. It's sad that in a few short hours your team is going to come in and destroy you." She said with delight.

"Which team?" I said with sass.

"Your only team."

"You mean you guys?" I know it's rude to not mention about my current team but maybe this will make her think harder.

"We aren't apart of your team." She said calmly.

"Yes you were. You all were. You're my family Mia. Kylie misses you. I miss you! I just want my sister back!" I cried out.

She rolled her eyes.

I tried to move my arms.

"Mia, Please, Think!" I begged.

"My name isn't Mia!" She cried out.

"Yes it is! You are Mia Evalyn Watanabe, 18th generation pink samurai power ranger. You are my friend and my sister. You have a crush on Kevin and love to cook. You love to dress up little kids and spent time before the samurai playing and helping kids. Please Mia!" I begged. I saw something shimmer in her eyes.

"Please Mia!" I begged again.

"You are Mia Evalyn Watanabe, 18th generation pink samurai power ranger. You are my friend and my sister. You have a crush on Kevin and love to cook. You love to dress up little kids and spent time before the samurai playing and helping kids." I repeated. I saw her eyes return to her natural color.

"MIA!" I said happily. She looked at me then at her hands.

"I'm Free…." She muttered.

"Yes, now if you can free me from these ropes I would be very grateful." I said.

"Oh, right, sorry Em." She muttered.

She maneuvered herself to be behind my back. She untied my hands and I rubbed my writs.

"Being tied in that position isn't exactly comfortable." I said getting up off the ground.

"No wonder why police use it…" Mia said with a laugh.

"Why do I hear laughing!" I heard the nighlok snap.

"Please Mia! I need my friend!" I begged.

"My master wants you on his side. Now it is my job to take you to the control room. Everyone is waiting for your arrival." She said in a monotone voice. I smiled at her and hugged her.

She re-tied my hands in a much more comfortable position in front of me as she lead me out of the room.

The nighlok smirked as we walked by. I was faking fear. We got to the door, away from the nighlok.

"I will make sure the nighlok don't change you. Just try and convince the others." She whispered. I nodded as we walked inside. I saw 6 chairs in a circle and each of them, except 1, was occupied by my team.

"There you are Aim." Jayden said.

"Yes, I am here. I brought the girl. Place her in her chair." Mia said. She winked at me. Jayden grabbed me forcefully as he placed me in a chair. He buckled my hands onto the arm rests then locked my legs.

I decided on the easiest target. Mike, then Kevin, the Jayden. He is most likely going to protect his team so this will be harder.

"Mike?" I asked with a smirk.

"My name isn't Mike!" He snapped coldly.

"Whatever, just can you untie me? I have very big news for you all!" I said.

Please hope this Mike is very gullible!

He untied me after getting the okay from Jayden.

Okay so maybe Jayden is gullible?

I saw a button near the chair. I walked around the circle secretly pressing buttons.

"Well…You guys may not believe this but…Jayden, catch!" I said grabbing his zord and samuraizer from my back pocket and throwing it towards him. He instantly caught it.

Before you ask how I got this from Bree or Riley, I kept all their zords and they have the black pox or the power disks to summon them but they immediately return to me.

'What are these?" He said examining it. I nodded towards Bree.

"Friends, allies, they aide you in battle. Jayden, we want you back. Your our big brother!" She pleaded.

I threw the respective zords to their owners.

"Now, are we going to have to fight or are you going to trust us when we say your on the wrong side?" I asked.

"No. We can't trust you." I heard them say in unison. The nighlok entered the room.

_Flashback_

"_According to this he is able to make a human feel like they belong with the nighlok and will want to serve the nighlok. They will go anywhere and do anything as long as if the nighlok are happy. The victims will even kill themselves if it makes the nighlok happy. They will go undercover, if the nighlok feel like the victim can be trusted. They will do anything even if it makes them look stupid. They will attack anyone who harms their master in about 2 months of the time they start to obey (So 2 months of being under control of the nighlok, they will attack anyone who has harmed their master.) There are certain time lines of certain things. They will want to be praised by their master when they have done something correct and scolded when they didn't." I said. I didn't want to finish it. I know that if I tell them the next part they won't want to fight. Because they will cause pain to their brother or sister._

"We have to destroy this nighlok in order for us to get them back!" I ordered.

"We won't let you!" Jayden snapped trying to restrain me. I looked around quickly and saw my team fighting back against their siblings. Bree and Riley rushed to me to get Jayden off of me.

"Guys, fight them! It's the only real way to harm the nighlok without hitting the nighlok! They won't find a need to fight us!" I said quickly.

"Right!" They said in unison as they began to fight their older sibling.

"Riley! You're with me!" I said.

She nodded and we morphed to fight the nighlok. We can fight because now my team won't be able to fight us. They will be too busy.

(MADE UP ATTACK CALLS!)

"Burning Storm!" Riley shouted spinning her sword in the air, spinning her disk. She sliced the nighlok.

"Earths' Shear!" I cried as I spun my disk and sliced the nighlok.

Riley and I did a combo slice.

I went to slice again as it deflected my blow.

"BLAZING EARTHQAUKE!" Riley and I screamed, slicing the nighlok. The nighlok was destroyed. We got ready for the second life.

TIME SKIP

After quickly destroying that, we went back inside to find everyone. Jayden, Mike, Mia, and Kevin were all on the ground. They looked slightly confused.

Mia? That backstabber….grr…..

They were all looking at each other.

"JAYDEN!" Riley shouted running to him and giving him a hug.

"Guy's, it's time for a reunion later. Right now, Bree, Toby,you're with me. Riley, Justin, Kylie, protect them. Bree, Toby, we have moogers to destroy." I said in an ordering tone.

"Fine, Mrs. Sassy Pants." Toby said walking over to me and kissing my forehead.

"No time for jokes. For all we know the nighlok could have poisoned them. We need to clear a way to get them out of here!" I said. He held his arms up in defense. We ran outside to finish off these moogers.

Riley

"Justin, we need to call Ji!" I said.

"Okay, Kylie, check on Mia, Riley stay here, I will go call Ji, Kevin just stay alive for a few minutes." Justin said.

"Riley, what happened?" Jayden asked.

"Well you all sort of fell to the nighlok. Speaking of which….Kylie, what happened to Summer?" I asked just realizing she wasn't with us.

(You think I forgot about her?)

"I think she is with Ji." She said.

"Summer?" Jayden asked.

"We have a lot of explaining to do. Do you remember anything? Any of you?" I asked.

"No, last thing I remember is a nighlok shot tentacles at us. Then waking up on Xandred's ship. " Jayden said after thinking.

"Well then, let's just say you were captured by a nighlok and wanted to serve against your will. In fact you were all bonded that every time we struck you the nighlok got injured so we all struck at the same time disabling the nighlok so Emily and Riley can deliver the final blow. Then you all stopped fighting, we placed you guys in these seats and now we are here." I said.

"Riley! Ji is on his way!" Justin said coming in. I smiled.

I looked at Kylie. She was holding Mia tightly but Mia was so confused.

We all were very quiet to one another in the time they were gone. We missed our siblings and it hurt to talk. Bree and I always talked to each other quietly. Toby talked to Emily more. He was trying to get us all talk saying that it 'would enhance our team skills' but we never did. I talked to Bree more than anyone else because we would exchange secrets and stuff.

I smiled at them.

"Jayden, You really need to get back on a training schedule. You all do because you are all very behind. We were able to take you all out. That's sort of embarrassing to you guys." I said.

"Mia, promise me you will NEVER serve the nighlok again!" Kylie ordered.

"Kylie, I am going nowhere!" Mia said.

"Mike, Mia, Jayden, Kevin, get ready because you may end up being in a lot of weddings." Kylie said.

"Wed….dings…. great what happened while we were gone!" Mike said.

I smiled.

"Well Toby likes Emily, They are dating, I am dating Justin. And umm…Bree and Kylie I will not reveal because Kylie and Bree have a crush on one of you." I said.

Jayden, Mike, and Kevin sighed.

"What Jayden? You should know we aren't your little girls anymore! Bree and I are 17. Kylie is 18, Toby is 17, Emily is 17, and Justin is 17 too! Give us a break!" I said.

"Right, you aren't my little sisters anymore. Got to back off." He said with a laugh. I smiled with pride as everyone entered.

"Okay, Ji is here. We need to get you all to the van." Emily said. We helped our older siblings up. Bree helped me with Jayden and Emily helped Toby with Mike. I mentally laughed because the boys were all very shocked at this.

We got them in the van and rode home.

TIME SKIP

Kylie

I entered Jayden's room.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have a crush on a guy who is 3 years older me. I don't know if I should ask him out." I said.

This was Bree and Riley's idea.

"Go fot it, maybe he likes you." He said. I smiled.

"Well then, Jayden will you be my boyfriend?" I asked.

He smiled and kissed me….

(Yay! Jylie!)

Bree

I walked into Mike's room.

"Alright, I am going to come out and say it! Michael, I have a huge crush on you!" I said quickly.

He got off the bed and put some hair behind my ear.

"I love you too." He said then kissed me.

(Yay! Bike! Wow a strange combo!)

Emily

After filling everyone in about everything, we were all in the kitchen making dinner, Summer had left. Apparently the nighlok 'treasured' them so they were never harmed. They just had slight burns from the Sanzu.

Did I mention Kevin and Mia were FINALLY dating now? No? Well they are.

"So Emily was the leader?" Jayden asked. Everyone but them and I nodded.

"Well she is really strong. One time she got so sick and couldn't fight. Mentor Ji put her on strict bed rest. The gap sensor went off and he came to give us the location. While he was gone Emily slipped out the window and used her samuraizer to find the battle location. She got there before us!" Toby said.

Jayden, Mia, Mike, and Kevin looked at me. I nodded and noticed everyone else was laughing. Even Ji and he punished me after that!

"She wouldn't let any of us call her Em or Emmy. She would yell at us if we did! She would flip!" Kylie said. I laughed and sighed.

"Riley and I called her Millie and Emily." Bree said.

"I called her Ily." Kylie said.

"I called her Earth." Justin said.

"I called her Lily and Earth. Justin and I worked on that nickname for her." Toby said.

"And she still responds to it." Kylie said with a laugh.

"Give me a break. After these 2 kept calling me Earth you sort of star responding to it. Do you think when you were born you automatically responded to Kylie?" I asked.

They stopped.

"I think this calls for a movie. Where is the movie closet?" Mike asked.

We had a closet for movie stuff. Blankets, pillows, popcorn, cake mix, hot cocoa, bows (with our respective colors) all in a box in a closet.

"Down the hall, to the left, then take a right. Last closet like door on the right." I said. This house was huge. We didn't go in the common room or living room or anywhere yet. By the time we got here they were asleep so we place them in their rooms. A few seconds later I heard Mike scream. I got up immediately and ran down the hallways.

I saw him staring at his age progressions.

"Oh those…..we didn't know you were kidnapped by the nighlok so every birthday we got an age progression of you guys and hung them up in a lot of places. Just grab the stuff." I said. He nodded and moved slowly to grab the stuff.

I sighed and grabbed the box before he got it and guided him to the living room.

"Guys! Living room!" I shouted. Mike was looked at the age progressions of them.

"these are dead on!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, they are." I said.

Then everyone entered.

Jayden, Mia, and Kevin screamed.

"Age progressions, relax" Bree, Riley, Toby, Ji, Justin, Kylie, and I said in unison.

"These are creepy." Mia, Jayden, and Kevin said in unison. Mike nodded.

"We got one on every birthday. They are everywhere. I said. We all got on the couch and began to watch the movie:

_Help! I'm A Boy!_

(Real movie. I love it!)

LAST CHAPTER!

I may not make a sequel because I don't really have any ideas unless you want Emily to go missing and the rangers call around and the siblings somehow know so they demand to help. (that is sort of like the opposite)

So if you have an idea for a sequel (except weddings and dates. I am not that type of girl! Yes I am A Girl!) and you want it I will do it after The Reincarnated is over and that depends if I understand the idea. I will be posting a blooper chapter that I was going to post but figured it wasn't a really good chapter (I have so many bloopers for all of my stories but this one I will reveal)

It focuses more on Bree and Riley's relation ship.


	12. Not Posted CH 7 blooper

Chapter 7

(Song fic chapter- Brother For Sale.)

Riley

Seeing him in distress reminded me of when Bree and I were about 6 and he was 9. We snuck into his room and tied him up. We took him out into the yard and put our booth in the yard. We started to talk which turned into singing: (B-Bree R-Riley (Just B and R no said)

Songs:

Brother For Sale

Identical Twins

I Am The Cute One

No One Tells The President What To Do (All by Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. Based off videos. They are basically doing what MKA are doing)

* * *

(Talking)

"Well, we think this world" B  
"Is a real nice place" R  
"But we think that it's a crime" B  
"That we should have an older brother" B  
"Who picks on us all the time" R  
"So, next time he's sleeping in his room" B  
"We're goin' to sneak in and tie him" R  
"Then we'll talk him out into the street" B  
"And see if someone will buy him" R

(Singing)

"Brother for sale" B R  
"Only fifty cents" R  
"Brother for sale" B  
"He's not a big expense" R  
"You can hug him" B  
"You can bug him" R  
"You could buy or rent" B  
"Brother for sale," R  
"Only fifty cents" B

"Hey, would anybody like to buy" B  
"A slightly used big brother?" R  
"Even if you have one now" B  
"Trade him for another" R

"He will help you with the chores" B  
"And he's fairly clean" R  
"The only problem is, sometimes" B  
"He can be so mean!" R

"Brother for sale" B R  
"Twenty Five Cents" B R

"If mom knew we were selling him" B  
We would really get it" R

"Buy him now, don't pay 'til June" B  
"On approved credit" R  
"Buy him now, and we'll tell you" B  
"What we will do, mister" R  
"We'll even throw into the deal" B  
"Our little baby sister" R

"Brother for sale" B R  
"Only ten cents" B R

"He will always pick you up" B  
"When you take a fall" R  
"And he's good at showing you" B  
"How to catch a ball" R  
"He always tells these funny jokes" B  
"And does this crazy dance" R

(Talking)

"Hey, wait!" B  
"He sounds like a pretty nice guy..." R  
"Let's give him one more chance" B R

(Singing)  
"Our brother's not for sale" R  
"Not for any price" B  
"Our brother's not for sale" R  
"We guess he will suffice" B  
"We like to hug him" R  
"We like to bug him" B  
"He's really rather nice" R  
"Our brother's not for sale" B  
"Not for any price!" B R

* * *

(Lines in the next few songs alternate unless with B R next to it, indicating that they say it together doesn't matter who says))

Hello, we're twins  
We're twins, yes sir  
I am me, she is she  
Except when I pretend I am her  
And when we switch  
You can't tell which is which  
You don't know who you're talking to  
'Cause we're identical 'dentical 'dentical  
Identical twins

We look a lot alike  
But we are not alike  
I'm loud

I'm quiet

She's serious

she's a riot!  
We're totally

totally  
Different

different  
Identical twins

We read different stories  
We watch different shows  
And our slightly different colored hair  
We wear different bowls  
We dance to different music  
We laugh at different jokes

Gosh

Gosh, it's like we're  
Two different folks R B

The we appear alike  
We know, we're near alike  
She's sweet  
She's saucsy

What does that mean?  
You're bossy  
Says you!

It's true!  
It's not

Is too!

We're totally

totally  
Different

different  
Identical twins

We look a lot alike  
But we are not alike  
Two

two  
Totally

totally  
Uttely

Uttely  
Opposite

opposite  
Totally

totally  
Different

different  
Identical twins

Twins

twins twins

twins

twins

twins

twins

twins

twins

twins

twins

twins  
Identical twins B R

Twins

twins twins

twins

twins

twins

twins

twins

twins

twins

twins

twins  
Identical twins B R

Two

two  
Totally

Opposite  
utterly

different  
Opposite

utterly  
Totally

Opposite  
Different

Totally  
Identical twins  
Identical twins

* * *

(Bold- Bree normal-Riley(bold/capitalized means both twins). Bold/Underline-both Italics-other voice.)

**I am the cute one  
It's obvious  
There's no comparing  
The two of us**

**I'm not to blame**  
**The facts are plain**  
**I've got the looks**  
**I've got the brains**  
**And I am the cute one**  
**She's just my sister**

I am the cute one  
Everyone knows  
I've got the profile  
She's got the nose

She's the older  
I am the younger  
So after all is it any wonder?  
I am the cute one  
She's just my sister

**PEOPLE SAY WE'RE TWO PEAS IN A POD  
AND THAT WE LOOK LIKE EACH OTHER  
THERE'S SOMETHING THAT THEY FORGOT  
I AM THE CUTE ONE  
SHE'S JUST MY SISTER  
**(Instrumental)

**I'm not to blame  
The facts are plain  
I've got the looks  
I've got the brains  
And I am the cute one  
She's just my sister  
**  
**PEOPLE SAY WE'RE TWO PEAS IN A POD  
AND THAT WE LOOK LIKE EACH OTHER  
THERE'S SOMETHING THAT THEY FORGOT  
WE'RE NOt THE SAME WHATEVER YOU SAY**  
I love her **and she's OK**

But I am the cute one  
She's just my sister

**You wish  
I am the cute one  
She's just my sister  
**  
Untrue  
I am the cute one  
She's just my sister

**I'm sorry  
I am the cute one  
She's just my sister**

* * *

**Someday I'd like to be President.  
**It's a job that's caught my eye.  
**I know I'd enjoy being President**  
And here's the reason why.

**No one tells the President how to dress.**  
No one bugs him if his oval office is a mess.  
**No one tells him when it's time to mow the White House lawn.**  
And if anybody tried to you can be they'd soon be gone. Bye-Bye.

**No one tells the President not to slouch.  
**No one says, "Don't put you feet on Mr. Lincoln's couch."  
**No one tells him "Company's here. Use your fork and spoon"  
****UNLESS THEY WANT TO BE THE NEXT AMBASSADOR TO THE MOON.**

**NO ONE TELLS THE PRESIDENT,  
NO ONE TELLS THE PRESIDENT,  
NO ONE TELLS THE PRESIDENT WHAT TO DO.  
**  
**No one tells the President not to run.  
**No one says, "There's no dessert until that speech is done"  
**No one says, "The Press is coming. Clean behind your ears"**  
**UNLESS THEY WANT A "TIME OUT" THAT WILL LAST THE NEXT FOUR YEARS.  
**  
**NO ONE TELLS THE PRESIDENT,  
NO ONE TELLS THE PRESIDENT,  
NO ONE TELLS THE PRESIDENT WHAT TO DO.  
**

_She'll change all the rules.  
The kids'll run the schools  
She'll be on the side of girls and boys.  
She'll fix all the laws.  
She'll be like Santa Claus  
And her cabinet will overflow with toys.  
_  
**No one tells the President how to speak.  
**(_Parent: Briley!)_  
No one says "You can't be on TV for one whole week."  
(_Parent: Time to eat!_)  
**So when I've had enough of "Time to eat" and "Where've you been"**  
**I'm headin' down to Washington to get myself sworn in.**

'Cause no one tells the President_  
(Parent: Riley!_  
No one tells the President,  
_(Come on!)(Time to wash up)_  
**NO ONE TELLS THE PRESIDENT WHAT TO DO.**  
**NO ONE TELLS THE PRESIDENT,**  
**NO ONE TELLS THE PRESIDENT,  
NO ONE TELLS THE PRESIDENT WHAT TO DO.  
**  
_(I'm gonna count to three.)_

**NO ONE TELLS THE PRESIDENT,  
**_(One...)_  
**NO ONE TELLS THE PRESIDENT,**  
_(Two...)_  
**NO ONE TELLS THE PRESIDENT WHAT TO DO.**  
_(Two and a half...)_  
**NO ONE TELLS THE PRESIDENT,**  
_(Young ladies, I mean it!)_  
**NO ONE TELLS THE PRESIDENT, NO ONE TELLS THE PRESIDENT WHAT TO DO.**  
_(Now!)_

**COMING! SEE YOU ON ELECTION DAY.**

* * *

There was one time when we were begging to Jayden to give us time off from school. He was going to convince our parents about it but we had to convince him. We learned all these songs from Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen but we knew about We Need A Vacation:

**Wake up in the morning  
**Must make my bed  
**Brush all my teeth**  
Comb the hair on my head  
**Eat all my breakfast**  
My mom makes a fuss  
**Then rush out the door**  
Barely catching a bus  
**Filling my head with these figures and facts**  
When school is over  
**I take the bus back  
**The chores that are waiting  
**Just to be done**  
I thought being a kid would be fun

Chorus:  
**WE NEED A VACATION  
FROM OUR DAILY VOCATION  
OH, OH, OH  
IT'S NOT EASY JUST BEING A KID  
WE'RE TIRED JUST THINKING OF ALL THAT WE DID  
WE NEED TIME AWAY FROM  
ALL THE WORK AND THE HUM-DRUM  
OH, OH, OH  
DON'T CALL US, WE'LL CALL YOU  
WE NEED SOME TIME OFF  
**  
Verse 2:  
I love playing baseball and soccer  
**You bet!  
**But this is hard work  
**You should see how I sweat  
**Hide-and-seek is not easy  
**It's serious work  
**Climbing up trees  
**Getting covered with dirt  
**We keep up the schedule  
**Just day after day**  
We make our suggestions  
**They don't hear what we say**  
I'm burning my candle  
**Out at both ends  
**I'm taking time off with my friends

Chorus:  
**WE NEED A VACATION  
FROM OUR DAILY VOCATION  
OH, OH, OH  
IT'S NOT EASY JUST BEING A KID  
WE'RE TIRED JUST THINKING OF ALL THAT WE DID  
WE NEED TIME AWAY FROM  
ALL THE WORK AND THE HUM-DRUM  
OH, OH, OH  
DON'T CALL US, WE'LL CALL YOU  
WE NEED SOME TIME OFF  
**  
Verse 3:  
**Can you picture it now  
**As we lie on the beach?  
**Tall frosting fruit punches  
**Just out of reach  
**Soaking our troubles away in the pool  
**Don't anyone dare mention school!

Chorus:  
**WE NEED A VACATION  
FROM OUR KID LIFE FRUSTRATION  
OH, OH, OH  
DON'T CALL US, WE'LL CALL YOU  
WE NEED SOME TIME OFF  
WE NEED SOME TIME OFF**

**WE'RE TAKING TIME OFF!**

* * *

Those were happy moments. It was Bree, Jayden, and me. We would sing all the time! Jayden had to pay us to stop! We eventually sung in the park and interacted with the audience. We became famous in our small town. Until we got the call we used to sing in the park and write songs. Bree plays the guitar and vocals. I am vocals.

We were all finally ready for battle. We ran to the scene all prepared.

"MIA! MIA! HELP!" Kylie shouted.

"MIKE! MIKE! WHERE ARE YOU!" Toby screamed.

We ran out and started to fake attack them. There were symbols on them to protect them.

I smiled as the gap began to glow and I hear Mia and Mike grunting to get out.

"Come on guys, you can do it" I thought.

Mike and Mia suddenly emerged from a gap and blocked Bree and me from hitting Kylie and Toby.

"Don't touch them!" They snapped.

Emily

"Mia! Mike!" I said happily running to hug them. I happily hugged them.

I noticed a necklace on them. I pulled it off of them and smashed it.

"Mia!" Kylie said.

"Kylie!" Mia said happily going to hug her.

"Mike!" Toby said.

"Tobes." Mikes said. (Toe-B-S)

They gave each other a man hug and a handshake.

Kevin came out with a nighlok. Kevin seemed aggravated. The nighlok had a smirk on its face.

Oh no…..


End file.
